This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Aviva Abosch from the Department of Neurosurgery, and Drs. Devashish Shrivastava and Thomas Vaughan are collaborating on a project to predict and measure RF induced heating along DBS leads. Numerical models are developed to simulate RF heating along leads placed in the brain. Phantom models, and then anaesthetized pigs are used to validate these model predictions. Additional support for this project comes from Dr. Abosch's grants and Dr. Vaughan's NIH EB007327